22 hours 19 minutes
by T-rahz
Summary: Happy AU Week! HG's time machine is used as a prop in a Bollywood movie! What the director and actress don't know is that it actually works! See what ensues. And yes, it is Bering and Wells :) feat Vidya Balan, Anushka Sharma and Karan Johar.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. So, I've always wanted to write a Bollywood WH13 Fic. I've been toying with this idea for a while now but never actually got down to putting pen to paper (or rather fingers to keyboard) but finally decided to give it a shot. It's not the usual Bering & Wells, but it kinda is? I dunno. Have a read and let me know what you think. This was supposed to be a one shot bit I can't get all my thoughts on it out fast enough so i'll just start with what I have. **

Karan Johar was a perfectionist. In every movie he made, he settled for nothing less than the absolute best. His script, props, sets, lighting, actors; even the extras, had to be perfect. He stood now on his set beaming at the machine in front of him. The movie he was currently shooting was centred around a woman traveling back in time to save her lover from being killed. He knew this plot deviated vastly from the standard Bollywood plot that the cinema couldn't seem to get enough of, so he really had to put his everything into this film if he wanted it to be a box office hit.

"Karan, what the hell is this?" the actress playing the protagonist of his movie, Vidya Balan, questioned him. She looked at the old double-armchair contraption with an air of apprehension.

"Ah! Vidya! This, my dear, just arrived from England. My uncle got it at an auction house there." Karan gushed proudly.

"Ohhkaaay, but why is it on the set? I thought we were getting a time machine prop." Vidya asked.

Karan said nothing but simply grinned at her, waiting for her to connect the dots.

Realization shone in her eyes after a moment.

"Bloody hell Karan! This is supposed to be a futuristic movie! That.. thing... screams antique!"

"Vidya Vidya Vidya, calm down. Do you know where my uncle got this? Atlas House. The house of H.G. Wells. Rumour has it that Mr. Wells built this machine to try to actually travel back in time! Cool yaa?"

"Oh Karan, you really are too gullible you know."

"Come on Vidya. Lighten up. Lets see if we can turn this thing on, shall we?"

Vidya didn't bother trying to persuade him otherwise. She knew it was pointless. Karan was always like a kid with new toys whenever he got an interesting prop on set. She allowed herself to be dragged and seated into one of the armchairs by the eager director.

"Now, I believe this here thing goes on your head." He instructed, picking up the headgear.

"What? Why do I have to be the one wearing it? Why don't you sit in the chair and wear the alien hat?" She complained.

"Look yaar, who's the director and who's the actress here?" He asked rhetorically.

She stuck her tongue out at him and repositioned herself back in the chair, allowing him to fit the headpiece on for her.

"Good girl. Now. Lay back, close your eyes and relax."

"You know this isn't gonna work right?" She informed him.

"Then you shouldn't be worried at all." He responded, moving to the large time dial.

"Ok, so, I'm gonna set it for yesterday. How's that? Lets see if we can transport you back into yesterday, ok? If it works, you can just meet me back here in a day's time," he teased, that silly grin back on his face.

Vidya did as she was told, knowing fully well that she was not going to be moving from that spot. She leaned back into the armchair, marveling at how comfortable the old thing was, and closed her eyes. She heard Karan tinkering a bit more behind her and finally the crank of the lever being pulled down.

Nothing could prepare her for what happened next. She felt as if her insides were being pulled out through her throat but at the same time being forced down to her feet. Her head felt like it was exploding and imploding at the same time. She though she was going to die. And as suddenly as it had happened, it stopped.

She opened her eyes to find herself not in the armchair on the movie set, but instead at a dining table, surrounded by strangers.

She sat there confused, not sure what to do. She fought the panic that was rising inside her. _Shit shit shit shit shit!_ She thought._ What the hell did Karan do? And where the hell am I?_

"Hey, are you okay?" The dark- haired woman to her left asked, concern written all over her face.

"Yeah Mykes, you look kinda pale there. You okay?" The beefy looking man across the table from her asked.

"Mykes?" She whispered to herself, wondering what the hell was going on and why these people were calling her Mykes.

"I think I need to lie down for a bit." She responded meekly, getting up from her chair. She had to get out of there and find her way back home. She exited the dining room in search for a way out. As she passed the mirror in the hallway, she did a double take and fainted.

**Thoughts? Google Vidya Balan :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I know the whole Bollywood thing isn't for everyone, but for those of you who are reading, hope you're enjoying. Comment and let me know :)**

When Vidya came to, she was in the arms of the same dark haired woman. This time they were both on a bed and the woman was stroking her hair.

"Myka, are you alright? You gave us quite a scare there."

"Who are you?" Vidya asked, still not used to the sound of her voice.

"Myka darling, what do you mean? It's me, Helena." The woman informed, a perplexed look on her face.

Before Vidya could respond, the woman leaned in and kissed her... Full on the lips! Vidya's body froze. This woman was kissing her! The softness of her lips and the sweet apple scent of her perfume were too much for Vidya. Instinctively, she found herself kissing the woman back. This was new to her, she had never kissed a woman before, but just then, she realized that she liked it. The woman's tongue running against her bottom lip seeking entrance into her mouth elicited a low moan from Vidya's throat. The unfamiliar sound startled her and she jumped back from the woman, breaking the kiss.

"Myka, what's going on with you?"

"I...I'm not Myka."

"Don't be silly darling. Look-" she instructed Myka, pulling her up and walking her to the mirror.

Vidya looked at the reflection staring back at her. She touched her hair lightly, then ran her fingers down her face, grazing her lips gently. The woman was undoubtedly attractive; thick brown curls, forest green eyes, and a delicate lips. Vidya couldn't help but smile, marveling at the beautiful smile that graced her reflection's face. Atleast she was in a hot body, she thought. Problem was, where was the person who was supposed to be in this body?

"See darling? You're you!"

Vidya hesitated. Should she trust this woman and tell her who she really was and that she had displaced her lover from her own body? Her hesitation waned as she realized she had to talk to someone if she wanted to get back into her body, and right now, this woman was all she had.

"Um. H-Helena?" Vidya started, taking the woman's hands and leading her back to sit on the bed.

"What is it, love?"

"Okay, here's the thing. I'm really not Myka. I'm not sure what happened, but one moment I was in India and the next moment I was here, having dinner."

"Wait, you're serious?" Helena asked, startled. She jumped up from the bed and reached for her tesla, aiming it straight at Myka's body.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in Myka's body?"

"Please. Please don't shoot me. I swear I have no idea what happened." The Myka imposter begged.

"Well you surely must have done _something_ to end up in my girlfriend's body." Helena remained with the gun pointed at her lover's body.

"I don't know! One minute I was sitting on that stupid vintage sofa thing and the next I was here. The prop wasn't supposed to work, dammit!"

The woman was clearly distraught. Helena lowered the tesla, deciding to give her the benefit of the doubt and at least listen to what the imposter had to say.

"What wasn't supposed to work?" Helena asked.

Vidya stood up and paced the floor, her hands running nervously through the curly hair. She couldn't make sense of what had happened and wasn't sure where to start.

"The contraption. For God's sake, time machines don't exist! I don't know how this is possible. Karan, my director, received some vintage machine from England. We were going to use it as a time machine prop in the movie we're filming. We were playing around with it and he made me sit on the chair and wear a stupid headpiece." Vidya explained, running her fingers through unfamiliar curls.

"Aces! You used my time machine! Bravo!" Helena beamed.

"I'm sorry, what?" Myka's face wore a confused expression.

"Tell me dear, did this... contraption... Did it have two facing armchairs, a large time dial and headpieces with wires connected?"

"Shit. Yes! How did you know? Are you familiar with it.?"

"I most certainly am, dear. Come on, lets go find the others." Helena instructed, taking Myka's hand and leading her downstairs.

**Let me know what you're thinking! You're killing me here :p**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all! So a commenter requested that I include some works of Vidya Balan and Karan Johar. Karan is a Bollywood movie producer.. some of my faves by him are "Kal Ho Na Ho, My Name is Khan, Wake Up Sid and Yeh Jawani Hai Deewani. Unfortunately, there isn't any movie produced by him that stars Vidya Balan. Some of my fave movies with her (well, almost all, but I'll narrow it down to a few): Heyy Babyy, Kismat Konnection, No One Killed Jessica and The Dirty Picture.  
Also mentioned in this chapter is the name Akira Samar… this is a compiled name of two of the main characters of another fave of mine; Jab Tak Hai Jaan.  
So anyways, I hope this clears things up a bit.  
Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

13:54 Today, Mumbai, India

Karan was scared. Blood-stopping, pore-raising, pants-crapping, scared. It had been two hours since he had pulled the lever and Vidya was still laying there, catatonic. When he had started the machine the entire building had blacked out. Everything seemed to have shut down except for the contraption. It was as if the thing was sucking all the energy out of the building. After a few minutes the generators had kicked in so he was able to get a bit of dim lighting in the room. What concerned him more than the power was Vidya. She wasn't responding to anything. Thank god she was still breathing at least. He had called up a mutual friend of Vidya and himself, Dr. Akira Samar, to make an emergency visit to the set. He remained pacing nervously in front the time-machine, impatiently awaiting the arrival of their dear friend. He didn't know how he was going to explain this if it ever got out. And what about Vidya! What if she remained in this comatose state forever! He would never forgive himself. Karan continued his mental chastisement until the ring of his cell phone broke the spell.  
"Hello?" He answered feebly.  
"Karan! It's me, Akira. Where are you? I'm at the set but I can't find you." the doctor inquired.  
"Come down the first corridor to the left. I'm in 14A. And Akira, hurry!" Karan barked anxiously.  
Within a minute Akira had charged on to the set and was gaping at the scene before her.  
"Karan! What.. The.. HELL! Why is Vidya strapped on to that ruddy old chair? Is she asleep?"  
"Akira I don't know! We got this in today and we were playing around with it. I pulled this lever and she just blanked out, yaar. I tried shaking her, making noises but nothing is waking her. The only thing I didn't do was detach that stupid thing from her head. You have to help me fix this Akira." Karan cried, biting his nails feverishly.  
"Shit Karan." She cursed, kneeling down before Vidya and pulling her stethoscope out of her bag. She fitted the earpiece in her ear and placed the cool metal on Vidya's chest, listening for the actress' heartbeat.  
The air was silent for a minute before Dr. Samar spoke again.  
"Her heart rate is slow but steady. She seems to be... resting. But from her non-responsiveness to anything I'd say she's in some kinda coma."  
"Fuck fuck fuck. I can't believe this is happening." Karan panicked.  
Removing more medical paraphernalia from her bag, Dr. Samar proceeded to take a complete check of her friend's vitals, feeling the sense of panic rising within herself.

13:55 Yesterday, Univille SD

"So you're telling me you're not Myka?" Artie interrogated.  
"That is correct. My name is Vidya Balan. I'm a Bollywood actress."  
"Bollywood... As in India?" Pete asked.  
"Yes. As in India." Vidya replied, turning Myka's body to face Pete.  
"Ok so if you're an Indian actress and you're here in Myka's body, then where is Myka? And how did you get into her body?" Artie continued.  
"I believe I can answer that for you Arthur." Helena responded.  
All heads, including Myka's, turned to face her.  
She smiled with a touch of pride and a hint of sadness before continuing.  
"When Christina was killed I kept trying to find ways to reverse what had happened.. I created a time machine to take myself back to the day of the tragedy. I learnt that while I couldn't get myself physically to the time of her murder, I was able to teleport my consciousness into the body of the nurse where she was staying. Unfortunately, despite my efforts, nothing was altered."  
"Oh my God! Did your time machine have a couple of armchairs-" Vidya started.  
"-matching headpieces, a time dial and a large lever? Aces! That's my machine!" Helena exclaimed excitedly.  
"Karan said he was gonna set the time to yesterday. What day is it today?"  
"September 20th. On what date did you start the machine?"  
"September 21st! I'm in your yesterday!" The actress marveled before continuing, "What's happening to my body now?"  
"Well, darling, hopefully whoever pulled that lever is smart enough to leave you strapped in for the duration of the travel. From your current state I'd say your body still is."  
"How long is the duration of the travel, Helena?" Artie asked.  
"Curious really. I was never able to get it to send me off for a full 24 hours. Every time it would pitch me back to my body after exactly 22 hours and 19 minutes."  
"Ok so if this girl's body remains safely attached to your machine, in less than a day everything will go back to normal?" Pete questioned.  
"Oh crap." Vidya slumped down in the chair. Everyone turned to look at her.  
"Karan, the one who pulled the lever, I know him. He's going to panic. God I hope he doesn't do anything stupid."  
"HG, how can we fix this?" Claudia spoke up, in awe once again, at her mentor's genius mind.  
"I have an idea. But I'm not sure if it'll work. We have to go to India and at least ensure that her body is safe until their consciousnesses can be restored."  
"But Helena" Pete began," if she's in our tomorrow, how exactly do we get there now?"


	4. Besharam

**A/n Hello all. Sorry this update took so long. Had to do some thinking on it. I've also been quite uh...distracted...with Constructing Love ;)**

**I made an attempt at writing some Hinglish (Hindi+English) dialogue here, but my Hindi really is quite rusty so some butchery may have been committed. Do pardon me. **

**Please, enjoy.**

**(Oh...and comment!)**

_14:10 Yesterday, Univille, SD_

"Myka, love, do you still have that original manuscript of 'The Time Machine'?"

Myka's actress-possessed face stared back blankly at Helena.

"Bollocks, right, sorry Vidya. I'll just be right back." Helena apologized before heading up the stairs to Myka's room. She returned shortly after brandishing the document in question in purple-gloved hands.

"Helena, what is that supposed to do?" Artie asked curiously.

"It's quite interesting actually, Arthur. Very few are aware of the fact that the time machine I built is actually a bifurcated artifact."

"A bi-fuh what?" Claudia asked.

"Bifurcated dear. It means that the artifact is intimately connected to and affected by the actions of its other half. In this case, the actual time machine is bifurcated with this here manuscript."

"So how does this book work? Will it get me back to my body?" Myka's voice asked softly.

"I'm sorry, but it won't get you back to your body right away. This manuscript only becomes active when a travel cycle has been initiated by the time machine. While time travel is in progress, anyone who touches this book will actually be physically teleported to the location of the time machine in its present time."

"Okay sooo...how is that going to help us?" Pete questioned.

"Well Peter, I figure if we can get over there right now, we can ensure that Vidya's body and the machine are kept in optimal conditions for the switch to happen seamlessly when the time runs out."

"And that will happen when the twenty two hours and nineteen minutes are up, right?" Pete continued.

"Precisely, Peter. That is exactly what will happen."

"Ok so who's going?" Pete asked excitedly.

"Oooh pick me pick me pick me!" Claudia begged, raising her hand excitedly.

Myka's body swayed and she stumbled. Helena caught her just in time; she was more than worried now. "We have to hurry. Someone's tampering with the machine."

_14:15 Today, Mumbai, India_

"_Jaane kyoon har khushi  
Ab lage nami thi  
Hairaan hoon daffatan  
Kyoon teri kamee thi"_*****

Music from a recent Bollywood flick wafted in from the corridors, through the open door. Karan rushed to determine the source of the sound. Coming down the hallway was the afternoon janitor, listening to the music on his portable radio as he made his way down to 14A. Karan exited the set and approached the young man.

"Suno, 14A saaph hai. Actually, tum ghar jaao, saara set clean hai." Karan tried to convince the man that the set was already cleaned.

"Lekin, Karan sahab.." The man interjected.

"Kaha tha clean hai na? Please, ghar jaoo." Karan insisted.

"Theek hai Karan sahab." The young janitor finally conceded, and made an about turn, heading in the opposite direction of 14A.

After the man had disappeared around the corner, Karan returned to 14A to find Dr. Samar attaching electrodes to monitor Vidya's heart rate.

He ran his fingers nervously through his thick dark hair.

"How's she doing?" he asked anxiously.

"It seems as though once there's enough power running through that grid there, she'll be fine. Her vitals are good' she's stable."

"She's not fine, Akira! Look at her! When I can see her standing and talking and hear her laughter then I'll say she's fine."

"Karan, please. Calm down yaar. Now is not the time for you to freak out. Put on your big boy loongi and let's figure this out."

"Ha ha. Not funny Akira. How do we figure this out? Where do we even st - FUCK WHAT WAS THAT?" He whispered loudly as the power dipped and came back on.

"Shit!" Dr. Samar exclaimed, running back to Vidya's immobile form and skating to a stop on her knees at the young woman's side.

"Her heart rate is going a bit haywire here!" she informed him, keeping her hand on Vidya's wrist to check her pulse.

"Okay, it's going back to normal now.' she continued after a bit, "But we can't have that happen again….if it does I can't say-"

"Akira! Look!" Karan interrupted her, pointing to somewhere behind Vidya's body. She backed away and bumped into him; both of them staring now at strangeness unfolding before them.

The Time Machine adopted a bluish glow and a thin strand of light seemed to extend from it's time dial. The strand seemed to be getting brighter and thicker. As it reached about six feet in height, it intensified to one final bright glow before disappearing completely. In it's wake were three people. Three strangers.

***The song is "Tu Hai" (the unplugged version) from the movie Besharam. It's just been on repeat in my head for like the past week. I think it wanted to be a part of this story. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n Hello all, thank you for joining me on this ride. This series is coming to a close, with probably one more chapter left. Hope you've been enjoying.**

**Ooh! I also have a beta now! Welcome iwantafarnsworth! And thank you for agreeing to do this for me. You're awesome :)**

**For the character of Dr. Akira Samar, I envisioned the actress Anushka Sharma, incase you need a visual. She's quite the sight to behold :)**

**Anyways, happy reading! **

"Whoa! That was wicked cool, old lady! You should consider designing rides for Universal Studios theme parks!" Pete suggested excitedly as they got their footing and the blue glow faded.

"Yeah HG! I've done like every single theme park ride and this was by far the craziest!" Claudia beamed.

"Oh my God!" Vidya exclaimed, staring ahead. She saw that her own body was still strapped on to the device and there were several electrodes connected to her chest.

"Who the hell are you people and what are you doing on my set?!" Karan barked, approaching the trio.

"Karan, please, calm down," Vidya requested, approaching him slowly.

"Look lady, I don't know who you are, or how you know my name, but I would suggest you not move an inch closer." He warned.

"Karan, yaar, please. It's me, Vidya!" She pressed further.

"I'm no fool lady, you look nothing like Vidya, plus, I know exactly where Vidya is," he replied, his anger mounting now. _How dare this strange woman come here and insist that she is Vidya?_ He thought. It was like throwing salt in an open wound, considering Vidya's current state.

"Karan, ask me anything that only you and I - I mean, Vidya - would know. Anything, Karan." Vidya persisted.

"Please, woman! Vidya is a famous person! Google could give you the answer to any question I could possibly ask you." He scoffed.

"I have a question," Dr. Samar spoke up now, peeking out from behind Karan.

"Akira… I didn't see you. What are you doing here?" Vidya asked, Myka's voice dropping a few octaves.

"Karan called me," the good doctor replied.

Dr. Samar looked down at the body of her unconscious friend and smiled sadly before approaching the woman claiming to be Vidya.

"We were both just out of uni when you got signed for _Parineeta_. That's when you parted ways with me. What did you say to me then?" Akira asked, standing directly in front of Myka's tall frame now, looking up into those forest green orbs.

"Aki, this is not the place to discuss that," Vidya whispered, looking around nervously at the others. The look on Helena's face didn't go unnoticed by her, it appeared to be a mixture of jealousy and restraint. She had to remind herself that she was in Helena's lover's body, not her own.

"Tell me. If you really are my Vidya, you'd know what you told me." Akira insisted.

"Aki, please," Vidya pleaded, extending Myka's hand to take the doctor's. In her peripheral view she could see Helena move towards her, but Pete put his hand on the woman's shoulder, stopping her movement. She nodded a silent 'thank you' in his direction and stepped into Akira's personal space.

Her voice barely audible now, she answered the doctor's question.

"Kehdiya tha ke," she began, Myka's voice coming out low and steady, "it was time for me to focus on my career and I couldn't continue being with you because if it ever got out, everything would be ruined for me…. I broke both our hearts and walked away from you that day." Myka's eyes were brimming with unshed tears now. She lifted her hand to cup Akira's face gently, the pad of her thumb brushing away the lone tear that escaped the doctor's welled-up eyes, "I never stopped loving you, though," she confessed. As she brought Myka's face closer to Akira's, a throat cleared and she broke eye contact with the doctor to determine the source of the sound. Pete was looking at her with insistent eyes, his knuckles turning white from the grip he had on Helena's shoulder. The woman looked enraged.

"I'm sorry, Helena. I got a little bit carried away there," she apologized, stepping back from Akira.

"Karan," Akira spoke up, turning away from the woman she loved to address the short man, "she really is Vidya. I don't know how, but Vidya seems to be inside this woman." She confirmed, her voice coming out soft and unsteady.

The director had not missed the exchange between the two women, but decided to leave it right there; they could talk about that later, after this whole mess was sorted out. He turned to the tall, curly haired woman now and addressed her, considerably calmer than before.

"Okay. So, you're Vidya, right? What happened? How did you get...there?" he asked, gesturing his hands to Myka's body.

Vidya turned to Helena, deferring to the woman who seemed to understand this much better than the rest of them.

"Karan, is it? Yes, well see, the device you acquired, god alone knows by what means, is actually a fully functional time travel machine, designed by HG Wells in the late 1800's." Helena explained, omitting the part about herself being HG Wells. These people didn't need to be privy to that bit of information. "Sh-He built it while writing his novel, The Time Machine."

"How do you know all of this?" Karan asked, still overwhelmed.

A confused expression crossed Myka's face before her eyes widened as the dots connected in her head. She looked over to the Englishwoman who, with a barely visible smile and a subtle nod of her head, confirmed what was going through Vidya's mind. _Helena was HG Wells_! Her dark eyes relayed the need for strict confidence to be kept regarding the matter. She turned to the man and answered his question.

"Research, Karan, I do extensive research on items left behind by famous people," the Brit responded, "This particular...model...happens to be my area of expertise," she continued, walking around the time machine and running her fingers affectionately over the top of the unoccupied armchair. She lingered there before looking up as the man continued his questioning.

"How do we stop it then? How do we get Vidya back in her body and whoever this is, back in hers?" he asked, gesturing to Myka's lean form again.

"Her name is Myka. The person your friend has displaced is Myka," Helena responded curtly, annoyance evident in her tone of voice. She shook her head before continuing, "We can't stop it. We can only wait for the time to run its course. What we can do is ensure that nothing goes wrong in that time. For the next," she checked the time dial, "nine hours and twenty eight minutes, we have to keep this machine juiced up. The more dips in power, the more unstable it becomes...the more unstable _she_ becomes. Okay?" she warned, turning to look each of them in the eye, ensuring that they understood the gravity of the situation.

"Claudia, I need you to help me ensure that the power doesn't dip. Karan," she turned to the director, "which power company supplies electricity to this building?"

"Uh, TPC, Tata Power Company," he informed her.

"Brilliant. Claudia, can you access their system?" She asked the tech genius.

"Psh, can I tie my own laces?" The girl replied sarcastically.

"Claudia, I hardly think this is the time for you to be working on your shoe laces," Helena replied, the girl's sarcasm lost on her.

Claudia shook her head, "never mind, yes I can access their system."

"Good, see to it that there aren't any breaks in the power service to this building. Kill the lights in the city of you have to, but don't let the power go down at any time."

"On it," Claudia said, whipping her laptop out of her bag and settling down at the desk in the far corner of the set.

"Righty-ho then, Pete? I need you and Karan to go through the building and turn off every light switch, monitor, security camera; everything. Karan, I presume you would have the authority to override anyone who might try to intercept you?"

The man nodded his affirmation.

"Good, then. The doctor and I will monitor the machine and Vidya's vitals."

"What about me?" Vidya asked in Myka's voice.

"You just keep Myka safe, okay? You can tell us if you feel any changes. Anything that happens to the machine, even subtly, will affect you. We need you to tell us any little thing that seems odd ok?"

"Ok," Vidya nodded.

As everyone went off to their assigned duties, Vidya approached the doctor, not happy with the way things were left after their talk earlier.

"Suniye," she called out softly, the Hindi word sounding different, but pleasant in this woman's voice, "about earlier..."

"No, Vids, now is not the time. We have avoided talking about this for the past eight years. I won't entertain it now, while you're lying there in some kind of coma. No Vidya, get back into your body and then we'll talk." Akira spat out in pained bitterness.

Akira sighed, her eyes reflecting the same pain, "very well, then, we'll talk later, ok?"

The doctor nodded and moved back to Vidya's body to check her blood pressure again, needing to occupy herself with something.

Helena was peeved at the closeness between the two; she didn't like it one bit that Myka's body was reacting in this way to another woman, but she couldn't help herself enjoying the sound of the Hindi words and Indian accent tumbling from Myka's lips. It sounded delightfully musical in her voice. She tucked it away fondly in her memory and checked the machine's control centre one more time before heading in Claudia's direction.

**A/n: thoughts? comments? right this way :)**


End file.
